Coming Back
by SandwichGuy
Summary: Chris wants to see Sonic again, can Shadow help him? Oneshot


I don't own any characters. Why can't I? I would ruin them.

Sonic will be 21 and Chris will be 8.

It had been a year.

A whole _year _since Sonic and his friends returned to their planet. Young Chris Thorndyke missed Sonic, who was his "big brother" greatly. When he left, Sonic seemed upset too. He actually saw Sonic shedding some tears when he walked into the portal. Just before he did though, he told Chris something to comfort him.

"I'll always be with you, even if you can't see me."

But Chris needed him to be with him. He had been bullied at school all the time, and his parents were never there for him. He only saw them 3 times a year-Christmas, his birthday, and New Years. But when Sonic was around, they were home more. But now they are back to what it was before.

Chris was standing outside on his balcony. Looking down at the pool where he met Sonic. It was about 3 am. He missed all of them, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, and Cheese. He even missed Rouge a bit. He didn't miss Eggman though, mainly because he died of a heart attack a few weeks before they all left. They were all like siblings to him. He especially missed Sonic and Shadow. Shadow was like an older brother. And Sonic, while he acted like an older brother, Chris saw him more like a surrogate father.

"Why? Why do I have to suffer so much?" Chris than fell onto his knees and began crying. Meanwhile, Shadow was watching over him from a nearby tree. He goes to Earth for GUN missions every now and then. Unfortunately, he isn't allowed to bring anyone or tell anyone he's there. And he never has time to visit Chris. So he managed to get access to go there. It takes a long time to be allowed to go there for anything, but he finally did.

Shadow was heartbroken by what he saw. He had seen Chris getting bullied while he was there every now and then on his missions. But he wasn't allowed to interfere. But he has had enough of watching Chris in pain. Shadow jumped onto his roof, and walked up to him. He then put a hand on Chris's back and rubbed it. Chris looked up and saw Shadow. "SHADOW!" Chris yelled as he threw his arms around him. Shadow was a bit stunned at first, but he obliged the hug and wrapped his arms around Chris. He was happy to see him too. "Are you okay? I saw you crying." Shadow said. "Oh, yeah. I just really missed you guys. Is everyone else here?" Chris asked. "No, it's just me. But they're all fine. Sonic really misses you."

Sonic really does miss Chris. Sure he has Tails, but he needs Chris as well. He considered Tails and Chris to his family. He wants them all to be a family again. He was at his window in his, Tails and Shadow's house, looking out into the stars. Tails was next to him. "Sonic? Will we ever go back to Earth?" Tails asked. "I sure hope so buddy. I miss Chris so much. He was like another little brother to me. And he's all alone and getting bullied down there. I want my little brother back!" Sonic said sadly. Tails missed Chris just as much as Sonic missed him. He was like a brother to him too. He also missed Chuck, his grandfather. He was like a mentor and teacher to Tails.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Shadow is still with Chris. Shadow then realizes what he has to do. Though he isn't sure if Chris will like it. "Chris, I have to go now." Shadow said. Chris was disappointed hearing this. "Oh, ok." Chris said sadly. "But I need to ask you something. Do you want to come back with me to our planet? However, if you do, you might never come back here again." Shadow said. Chris thought about this. Sure he would get to see Sonic again, but what about his parents? What would they do? No. They hardly were his parents. They were never there for them. He knew he would just suffer on Earth. He needed to leave. "Alright. I'll come."

Chris packed his things into a big backpack that Shadow brought. He then wrote a note and left it on his desk.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Tanaka, Ella, and my friends_,

_I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye. Shadow came by last night, and he offered to take me home with him. So I went with him. Don't worry though, I'll be safe with Sonic. He'll protect me at my new home. I know it may be hard to understand, and I understand if you are angry with me. But I can't say "goodbye" anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be bullied anymore. I want to be protected. And I want that protection to be my big brother, Sonic. I promise I will come back for a visit someday. But for now, I have to say goodbye._

_Love, Chris._

Chris took Shadow's hand. Shadow pulled out the Chaos Emerald and said "CHAOS CONTROL!" And they teleported to Mobius. When they arrived, they appeared right in front of the woods Sonic's house is in. They walked over to it. When they got on the doorstep, Chris hugged Shadow's waist and said "Thank you Shadow." Shadow hugged him back and said "You're welcome...little brother."

They went inside, and Shadow called Sonic's name. Chris hid behind Shadow to surprise Sonic. Sonic walked out and said "Hey, what is it?" Chris then walked out from behind Shadow. Sonic stunned by this, slowly walking down towards him. When he got to the bottom, Chris ran up and hugged him, burying his face into his fury neck.

"I missed you Sonic. I never want to leave again." Tears soaked Sonic's neck, but he didn't care. A few tears fell down his face as he hugged Chris with all his might. "I missed you too little bro. I love you so much." Sonic said. Just then, Tails walked out and saw who Sonic was holding. "CHRIS!" He yelled, as he flew down and hugged both of them.

Shadow couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Tomorrow, we should help Chris build a house." He said. "No, he's gonna stay here with me." Sonic said. "Really? I can Sonic?" Chris asked. "Of course you can buddy, I never want to lose you again." Sonic said. Sonic held then picked Chris up and took him into his room.

Sonic then sat down on his bed, still hugging Chris, who was in his lap. "It's pretty late, want to go to bed?" Sonic asked. "Can't we stay up a bit longer?" Chris asked. "How about I read you a story?" Sonic said. Chris nodded and and Sonic got a book off the shelf. It was the story that he usually read to Chris before bed back on Earth. He bought a copy for himself to remember Chris. He then got under the covers, still holding Chris in his lap. He read the story to him, and Chris began to fall asleep.

"Well, what should we do now?" Sonic asked. "I don't know." Chris said. Then Sonic began hugging him tighter and began to kiss him on the forehead. "What are you doing?" Chris asked. "How long were we gone on your planet?" Sonic asked. "About a year, why?" "Well then, I'm going to give you the love and attention you lacked for that year." Sonic said. Chris then remembered that Sonic gave him lots of love and attention whenever his parents were away on Earth. So for an hour, Sonic held Chris to his chest, kissing him in the forehead every few minutes.

After that, Chris began to fall asleep. Chris than told him something he would never forget.

"Goodnight...dad."

Sonic than realized that Chris saw him as his new father. Sonic was a little stunned by this, but he realized that he had sort of been a father to him all along. So he responded with:

"Goodnight...son."


End file.
